yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Going Where the Ocean Leads
Going Where the Ocean Leads is the fourth episode of the second season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot Princess Yuna, her friends, their families, Fizzlepop Berrytwist and Grubber goes on a trip to Hawaii, they met up with Moana, Heihei, Pua, Alex and Maui. The foals and children will have fun on the best Hawaiian Holiday ever in summer. Going on a trip to Hawaii/Arriving at Hawaii One bright and sunny day in Equestria, Princess Yuna was excited about going to Hawaii. Just as it was time to go, Olaf stowaway inside the plane. Soon, Everyone arrived in Hawaii. Meeting Moana, Alex and Maui/Surfing Up Then, Yuna and her friends met with Moana, her family, Alexander Fox Xanatos and Maui. Just as everyone were getting settled in, Yuna and some of her friends begin surfing. Maui shows his Fish Hook/Yuna gets her Fish Hook Later, Maui was showing Yuna and her friends how special he was even if not a demigod but a warrior chosen by the Hawaiian Gods. That night, Maui gave Yuna a Fish Hook of her own as a gift from the himself and the Hawaiian Gods along with Te Fiti. Playing in the Ocean/Practice racing on the beach The next day, Yuna and her friends were playing in the ocean as Moana and Alex taught them about Way Finding. Then, Yuna, Fizzlepop and Grubber begin their race on the beach with Lightning McQueen and Cruz Ramirez. That night/Fire dancing/Days later/Going home Later, Moana's tribe was visiting from their homeland to see her and Alex. That night, Dipper and Alex begin fire dancing to entertain everyone and everypony. Days later, It was time for Yuna and her friends and family to return home, In the end credits, Yuna and her friends tried out the new swimming pool outside the Golden Oaks Library. Trivia *Princess Yuna, her friends, cousins, their families, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber and the Pillars of Old Equestria will go on a holiday to Hawaii to see Moana Waialiki, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Heihei, Pua and Maui. *Yuna, Princess Solarna, Princess Sharon, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Goofy, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, King Thorax, Discord, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber and Dipper Pines will do the surf on a wave while the others relaxing and playing on the beach like swimming, building a sand castle and playing volleyball. *Lightning McQueen and Cruz Ramirez will race on the beach in the afternoon just like back at Fireball Beach. *The foals, cousins and their families will stay at a luxury Hotel called Disney Aulani. *Maui will sing You're Welcome when showing Yuna, her friends, their families, Fizzlepop and Grubber around Disney Aulani. *Yuna will earn the miniature version of Maui's Fish Hook. *Yuna, her friends and their families will take Siddeley and Air Japan to Hawaii. *Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Princess Cadance will spend time at the spa in Disney Aulani while Yuna and her friends have fun in the swimming pool and the other rooms. *Olaf will stow away on Air Japan to have Summertime fun and he will be made of snow that never melts by Ludwig von Drake. Songs and Music Score #Planes Score - Crop Duster (when the episode begins) #Planes: Fire & Rescue Score - Propwash (when Siddeley and Air Japan takes off to Hawaii) #We Know the Way (when the foals, children, their families, Fizzlepop and Grubber arrived at Hawaii) #You're Welcome - Maui (when Maui shows Yuna, her friends, their families, Fizzlepop, Grubber and the Pillars of Old Equestria around Disney Aulani) #In Summer - Olaf #Surf's Up Score - (when Yuna, Solarna, Sharon, Twilight, Rarity, Goofy, Starlight, Trixie, Thorax, Discord, Fizzlepop, Grubber and Dipper surfing up on a wave) #Cars 3 Score - Fireball Beach (when Lightning McQueen and Cruz Ramirez practice racing on the beach in the afternoon for the upcoming races) #SpongeBob SquarePants Score - (when Yuna and her friends having fun at the beach) Transcript *Going Where the Ocean Leads (Transcript) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225